Evil Twivine and The Dazzlings
Part 1: Adagio and Aria's Return <-------- While Rarity and Rainbow were trapped in a cage in Tartarus, Rarity tries to use her gem magic to get out but it cant work so rainbow dash uses her speed to open the cage door but it also doesnt work so they cant do anything, While Twilight, Sunset, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Sonata were finding Rarity and Rainbow Dash, they ran into a talking tree that was telling riddles before going inside the forest. Twilight answered all the riddles and they all got in the forest, There was a portal in the forest, so all of them went in it and appeared in Tarturus "RARITY AND RAINBOW DASH!!" Sunset said "Were stuck in here, do you know any way to get us out" Rarity said "Oh yeah we dont have the key" Fluttershy said "Well we have it" a voice said, The Mane 8 looked back and it was Twivine holding the key and Aria and Adagio holding spike "TWIVINE SPARKLE" All of them said "I thought you were defeated" Applejack said "Get your hands off of my dog" Twilight said "Well you need to get the key first Twilight" Twivine said. Aria and Adagio sing like a siren while they are trying to get the key. Twivine got the key and used it as her necklace so she puts it into her neck and she transforms into Tirevine Sparkle and Aria and Adagio transform into the Sirens "GO AND DEFEAT THOSE" Tirevine said. Aria and Sonata tries to defeat them with their strong powerful voice and the Mane 8 fell onto the ground and fainted. Tirevine drained all their magic except for Sonata. "Sonata, please help us" Twilight said Sonata gets the Mane 7's magic back and she uses the Elements of Harmony to defeat Tirevine and The Sirens. Tirevine is back to Twivine and The Sirens have transformed back to Dazzlings "Im very sorry" Twivine said "Were sorry too" Aria and Adagio both said. "We all forgive you" Sunset said "I dont deserve this key" Twivine said, Then Twivine gives it to Twilight to free her friends Rarity and Rainbow Dash out of the cage "We are finally out" Rarity said. Aria and Adagio take off their siren necklace and breaks it, all the magic that came out from the necklace was banished in the moon, Twivine and Twilight hug each other and Aria and Adagio hug Sonata. On the next day, The Crystal Prep students arrived in the school for the party, The Dazzlings had a speech in the gym about them not being bad anymore and They all had the great party "The Great and Powerful Trixie is a great singer and dancer" Trixie said, The Dazzlings (Adagio, Aria and Sonata) were dancing, Twivine and Twilight were dancing, The Whole School was dancing and Principal Cadance reunited with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna "Woohoo this is fun" Pinkie said and They All lived A happily ever after. THE END! Credit End Scene